


Never Alone

by Scuttlepants



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Based on an Evanescence (Band) Song, Elsanna - Freeform, Evanescence (Band) Lyrics, F/F, Happens shortly after Frozen, Ignores Frozen 2, Movie: Frozen (2013), Musicals, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen (2013), Screenplay/Script Format, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuttlepants/pseuds/Scuttlepants
Summary: After the great thaw, Anna and Elsa have reunited and quickly discovered a deep and passionate love for each other. At peace with one another, all would be well if they were able to share their love freely and not hide it from the rest of Arendelle.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Anna
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend of mine ([Let-it-show ](https://let-it-show.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr) pointed out to me the serious Elsanna vibes from the song Anywhere by Evanescence. This brought on the concept of a scene where Elsa and Anna sing this together and well, you're looking at the results. 
> 
> I decided to go with the screenplay format for this because I don't think writing this as a normal story would have worked for describing essentially a movie scene. However, this is the first time I have ever written a screenplay, so if any actual screenwriters see this, I apologize for any all mistakes made with the format. The exact formatting I used did not translate well to AO3 so [here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19oeCEbNuUva0nhQysCV9njb3VP2Nv0dR/view)is a link to a google drive version of this with correct formatting if you're interested. 
> 
> Also, as this is specifically based around a song, I strongly encourage you to go and listen to [Anywhere ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Lyk729ECNE)before reading. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also I don't own any part of the song Anywhere by Evanescence, it is all theirs, and I definitely don't own any part of Frozen.

  


“NEVER ALONE”

By

Scuttlepants

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
FADE IN:

INT. ARENDELLE CASTLE LIBRARY - NIGHT

We see Anna and Elsa sitting on the couch from behind, with a crackling fire in front of them. Elsa rests her head on Anna’s shoulder, sad. Anna strokes her hair.   
  


ELSA  
I’m sorry.

ANNA  
(teasingly, gently)  
Yeah, I can tell—you’re not very good at hiding it. But why are you sorry?   
  


Elsa sits up and turns her head away while hugging a pillow to her chest.  
  


ELSA  
I’m sorry that I—we can’t be… together. I’m sorry we have to pretend.   
  


Anna sits up and ducks her head trying to catch Elsa’s eyes.  
  


ANNA  
Hey, it’s okay Elsa. I mean, it sucks, and I don’t like that we have to hide, but I know it’s not your fault. It’s just… everyone else; it’s just this place. 

ELSA  
Yeah… I just wish I didn’t have to pretend I don’t love you—I’ve done that too much already.  
  


Elsa slowly puts the pillow aside and turns towards Anna smiling shyly. Anna smiles back with love and takes Elsa’s hand, stroking it with her thumb.  
  


ANNA  
I know you love me now Elsa. That part of our lives is in the past; we’re here now, I have you, and you have me. 

ELSA  
Oh Anna, you’re so much more than I deserve.  
  


Anna pauses and shakes her head lovingly—this is a recurring belief of Elsa’s in their relationship.   
  


ANNA  
I’m not going to argue with you right now, just know that I’ve never been happier than I am with you, now.   
  


Elsa smiles and leans in and kisses Anna gently. Elsa rest her head on Anna’s shoulder and sighs deeply.   
  


ELSA  
I wish we could just leave—get away from here, just us.  
  


Anna smiles and chuckles at the idea, then pauses, a look of contemplation on her face.   
  


ANNA  
What… what if we did? We could I mean, just leave—tonight even. 

ELSA  
(doubtful)  
Anna, we can’t actually just leave Arendelle. I have a responsibility as queen. 

ANNA  
I know, I know. But they would recover! They can elect a steward or find a new monarch or something. And I mean, if we’re being honest,  
you’re not the most popular here after the uh… you know. And I don’t mean that in any bad way! You’re great, they just don’t uh, they  
don’t know to accept a magical queen.   
  


Elsa nervously crosses her arms across her stomach; she appears hurt initially, but relaxes as Anna speaks.   
  


ELSA  
I… you’re probably right. But I don’t know Anna, what if you’re wrong and I make things worse again? I just don’t know. 

ANNA  
It would be just us Elsa. We wouldn’t have to hide our love, we can leave all the pretense behind, all of the past and just be together. I know  
you’re scared—I mean I’m scared too, this is all pretty sudden and a big decision, and I’ve hardly had time to think about it—but I want this,  
with you.   
  


Elsa stands up and paces in front of the fireplace.   
  


ELSA  
I… maybe, I don’t know. I want that with you, more than anything—I just don’t want to mess things up again.

ANNA  
I know love. But you won’t, I promise.   
  


Music fades in. We see Elsa’s face; she is conflicted but longs to listen to Anna. She turns towards her and SINGS.  
  


**“Anywhere” - Evanescence**

ELSA  
_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
_

Anna stands up and approaches Elsa.  
  


ANNA  
(singing)  
_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
_

Elsa turns away slightly, still hesitant.  
  


ELSA  
_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

ANNA  
_And at sweet night, you are my own  
  
_

Elsa smiles hopefully and holds out her hand.   
  


ELSA  
_Take my hand  
  
_

Anna takes hold of both of Elsa’s hands and looks into her eyes.   
  


ANNA  
_We're leaving here tonight_ _  
_ _There's no need to tell anyone_ _  
_ _They'd only hold us down_

ELSA  
_So by the morning's light_

TOGETHER  
_We'll be half-way to anywhere_

ANNA  
_Where love is more than just your name  
  
_

Anna drops one of her hands and starts leading Elsa out of the library through the castle halls.   
  


ANNA (CONT’D)  
_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_ _  
_ _No one knows who we are there  
  
_

We see a flashback in Elsa’s mind of her crying behind her door while Anna is on the other side speaking to her.   
  


ELSA (O.S.)  
_All I want is to give my life only to you_ _  
_ _I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore_

ANNA  
_Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
_

EXT. STAIRS WHERE ELSA FLED – NIGHT

We follow Anna and Elsa through the door and see the sky just beginning to lighten with the dawn—the sun is not visible yet. Anna leads Elsa down the stairs.  
  


TOGETHER  
_We're leaving here tonight_ _  
_ _There's no need to tell anyone_ _  
_ _They'd only hold us down_

ANNA  
_So by the morning's light_

TOGETHER  
_We'll be half-way to anywhere_ _  
_ _Where no one needs a reason  
  
_

Elsa hesitates, looking back at the castle, afraid. Anna turns to her and squeezes her hand.   
  


ANNA  
_Forget this life_ _  
_ _Come with me_ _  
_ _Don't look back, you're safe now_ _  
_ _Unlock your heart_ _  
_ _Drop your guard_ _  
_ _No one's left to stop you  
  
_

Elsa looks down into the water and sees a faint reflection of herself.  
  


ELSA  
_Forget this life_

ANNA  
_Come with me_ _  
_ _Don't look back you're safe now_

ELSA  
(to herself)  
_Unlock your heart_ _  
_ _Drop your guard_

ANNA  
_No one's left to stop you now  
  
_

Elsa turns to Anna and they touch their foreheads together and smile peacefully before kissing. 

EXT. HILLSIDE OUTSIDE ARENDELLE – DAWN

We see Arendelle in the distance, the sun is just beginning to peak the horizon. Anna continues to lead Elsa away; Elsa follows willingly. She looks peaceful.   
  


TOGETHER  
_We're leaving here tonight_ _  
_ _There's no need to tell anyone_ _  
_ _They'd only hold us down_  
_So by the morning's light_ _  
_ We'll be half-way to anywhere  
  


Elsa stops Anna and turns her around to face her.   
  


ELSA  
_Where love is more than just your name  
  
_

They kiss deeply. We pan out as they continue into the mountains.   
  


FADE OUT:

THE END


End file.
